malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Panek
Panek was a child of Shadow.House of Chains, Dramatis Personae He had been a Malazan child crucified together with 1,300 other children by the followers of the Whirlwind Rebellion under Korbolo Dom's command before joining Shadow.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.299-300 Kalam Mekhar thought him a boy of twelve or thirteen while the nine or ten-year-old Nil thought they were of the same age.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.299Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.346 Panek had a single, large, glistening, segmented eye and retractable, dagger-like fangs as long as a toddler's fingers.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.341 He spoke with a rasping voice.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23, US HC p.576 In Deadhouse Gates Panek and the other crucified children were rescued by the demon Apt who convinced Shadowthrone to heal them and bring them to safety within the Realm of Shadow. Apt claimed guardianship of Panek and asked that he be force-healed. Shadowthrone did so, but warned that such healing demanded a price, and the effects on the boy's mind would make him unpredictable. In the process of restoring his health, Shadowthrone shaped the boy's eyeless sockets into one eye matching Apt's.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.304-305 Afterwards, she and the boy traveled together with the boy clinging to her back and addressing the demon as "mother".Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.534 Panek's unusual state gave him a sense of sight within Shadow much like the Hounds of Shadow and beyond even Cotillion's own. Introducing himself as Uncle Cotillion, the assassin expressed regret that the boy remembered his crucifixion and assured him that the punishment had not been the boy's fault. He was stunned to discover that the boy was able to see walls, trees, and other parts of the old places of the Shadow Hold that he could not, and asked the boy to teach him what he saw. As Cotillion departed and faded into the dark, Panek asked his mother, "Does he imagine that he now walks unseen?"Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.534-536 The boy clung to Apt's back as she fought many foes, including the Semk godling, Pearl and his Kenryll'ah demon, and Hands of the Claw.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.340-341Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.539Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23, US HC p.583 In House of Chains Panek and the other rescued Malazan orphans were trained by Minala and Apt to become the Company of Shadow. He, Minala, and the Company were sent to guard the First Throne together with Apt, where they were later joined by Onrack, Trull Sengar, Monok Ochem, and Ibra Gholan who were also intent on protecting the Throne. The T'lan Imass believed The Unbound and the Tiste Edur planned to seize the Throne and control the T'lan Imass for their master, the Crippled God.House of Chains, Chapter 23, US TPB p.579-581House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.657-658 Panek wore black leather armour shaped like overlapping scales. His chest harness bore a dozen weapons including long-knives and throwing darts, and his belt sported two single-hand Crossbows.House of Chains, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.748 In The Bonehunters Apt and Panek were amongst those guarding the Throne of Shadow on Drift Avalii.The Bonehunters, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.843/849/850The Bonehunters, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.994 An aptorian, presumed to be Apt, was killed by Icarium in its defence, Panek however survived.The Bonehunters, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.1186/1193/1194 In Reaper's Gale Panek was 'retired' to the Shadow Realm along with Minala, Aystar, and the other - about twenty - surviving children 'soldiers' of the Company of Shadow.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 8, US TPB p.188-189/192 Panek's fate thereafter is not known. Notes and references de:Panek Category:Males Category:Malazans